Typically, mobile devices such as phones, tablets, etc. are equipped with the necessary infrastructure including circuitry, one or more antennas, etc. to accommodate long-range communications in the form of cellular communications. For aesthetic and/or functional design reasons, such antennas are typically hidden within or are formed as part of a housing of the mobile device. At the same time, there are growing bandwidth and efficiency demands on mobile device antenna designs, as cellular communication standards advance. For example, modern cellular communication standards require multiple-input-multiple output (MIMO) antenna configurations, carrier aggregation (CA) capabilities, etc. To this end, there are growing challenges in designing mobile device antennas to accommodate the foregoing design considerations.